2min vs onkey
by HeiWa Kar3ra Imnae
Summary: baca aja deh ya dan tentuin sendiri cos aku belum berpengalaman... heheheheehh
1. Chapter 1

2Min VS OnKey part 1

Author : park Ryeomin

Cast : All member SHINee, Victoria f(x)

Genre: Romance

Desclaimer: Shinee adalah milik SME, tapi suatu saat akan menjdi milik saya hehehe #mupeng

Summary : kisah asmara antar minho dan taemin yang harus diuji, salah satunya ujian'a adalah kisah asmara kedua orang tua taemin

Annyeonghaseo…. *bergaya ala taemin*,,,, aku baru pulang nieh dari dongbong-gu #abaikan#. OMO…. O.o,,, akhirnya aku bisa juga buat ff yang kayak gini,,,, ckckckckckc…..

Tak kusangka tampang polosku sudah ternodai…..hikz..*nangis gaje*. Tapi tak pa lah untuk menghibur diri,,,,, xixixixixix

Nie ff kedua ku loh,,,, tapi di ff ini akan banyak kejutannya…. Tapi yang paling banyak di kisahkan adalah pasangan kita ,2min

Di ff ini Key ma Taemin aku jadikan yeoja cantik,,,,, *aslinya memang cantik*

Bagi yang gak ingin dapat dosa silahkan tutup mata dan telinga anda

Bagi yang ingin baca,mari kita tanggung dosanya sama-sama…

Hahahahaha*evil laugh*

Mau tau kisahnya?

Yuk kita intip ceritanya,,,,,capcuz….

Author P.O.V

Di Suatu kerajaan yang megah *lah..kok jadi jaman kerajaan sieh?*,, di sebuah apartemen di seoul tepatnya,hiduplah sepasang suami istri yang sangat rukun,serasi *bukan terasi loh…..!*,romantis dan…..* capek nyebutinnya*. Sang suami yang memiliki tampang yang lumayan ganteng, kaya raya dan paling suka ma ayam goreng bernama Lee Jinki sedangkan istrinya yang cantik, pinter masak dan selalu saja ngomel gak jelas itu bernama kim kibum,tapi nampyeonnya selalu memanggil ia dengan sebutan key,, biar romantis gimana gitu….. maklum mereka udah menjuari kontes pasangan romantic 3 kali berturut-turut se- komplek perumahan *ya elah tak kirain se seoul*. Mereka memiliki seorang putri yang sangat cantik jelita kayak tuan putri yang turun dari kahyangan bernama Lee Taemin * bayangin ya taemin pake bju tuan putri… xixixixixi* #plak…. Dasar author masa aku diblang yeoja cantik,,aku ntu manly tau…..*author di gampar taemin*. Kini ia kuliah di SHAWOL university *mianhe readers,,author asal nyebut tempat kulnya taemin,,habis gak tau sieh nama universitynya* jurusan matematika *lumyan bisa ngasi tau author kalau ada pr* semester 5.

" Taemin bangun…." Teriak key menggunakan toa *gila…. Bangunin anak sendiri pake toa segala*

" Huahem.. umma ngapain sieh bangunin aku pake toa segala" tanya taemin sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya yang masih mengantuk itu

" Dasar anak malas….. sudah seribu kali umma membangunkan mu" terang key pada taemin dengan semangat yang berapi-api sampai ia tak menyadari wajah taemin kini telah membentuk suatu kolam

" umma….. muncrat nieh" tegas taemin sambil mengusap-ngusap wajahnya

" Hehehe… mianhe taemin,,umma tak sengaja"

" Dasar umma…"

" eh,,,, harusnya kau bersyukur punya umma seperti ku,setiap pagi selalu membangunkan anak serta suaminya" jawab key sambil memukul-mukul dadanya *mang gak sakit apa tuch dadanya ya?*

" Ne umma" celoteh taemin sambil berlalu meninggalkan ummanya menuju kamar mandi

" Minho sudah menunggumu di bawah"

" Mwo? Minho? Jam berapa ia datang umma?" tanya Taemin

" Dua jam yang lalu" jawab key sambil membereskan tempat tidur taemin

" What… dua jam yang lalu?"

" Mwo? Sejak kapan kau berani berbicara seperti itu pada umma mu ah?"seru key sambil berkacak pinggang

" Mianhe umma" desah Taemin sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi

~~~~~~~beberapa menit kemudian~~~~~~~

ruang makan

" Annyeonghaseo…." Sapa taemin

" Annyeonghaseo" jawab onew sambil mencium kening anak kesayangannya itu

" Mianhe jagiya aku agak sedikit terlambat" seru taemin seraya membelai wajah sang pujaan hatinya,Minho

" Gwencana jagiya" balas minho sambil mengecup pipi taemin

" Ehem…." Onew mengeluarkan jurus andalannya

Mendengar sang appa yang sedang mengeluarkan jurus andalannya sontak membuat taemin saerta minho menghentikan adegan romantisnya mereka, yang membuat pasangan lainnya dalam ruangan itu mennjadi cemburu.

" kau ini, bisa-bisanya bermesraan di depan kami" balas key ketus

" Kapan kalian akan menikah?" tanya onew

Pertanyaan onew membuat yang lain menjadi terkejut dan membatu *onew sangtae versi terbaru nieh*. Sontak membuat taemin memuntahkan makanan dari mulutnya * ih,,,, emin jorok deh….*, minho mengec up bibir taemin *mang bisa ya?* dan key mencium panci yang digunakan untuk memasak air * hahahha… dah ngebet pengen nyium onew tuch* # au,,,, panas nieh author….. masa panci sieh di suruh aku nyium :'(

" hello…." Seru onew *ah tumben onew ngomong bahasa inggris*

" ah appa kau ini ada-ada saja sieh, kami ini kan kan masih kuliah dan sebentar lagi kami ujian jadi mana mungkin kami memikirkan pernikahan" jawab Minho yang sedari tadi hanya diam

" Ne appa,, lagian kami belum mau menikah" lanjut taemin

" Tapi kalian ini kan sudah lima tahun bertunangan, jadi wajar saja kalau aku menanyakan hal itu" balas onew

" Aish…. Kalian ini membicarakan hal yang masih lama terjadi " keluh key

" Minho taemin…. palli kalian ke kampus ntar terlambat loh"

" Ne umma" jawab mereka kompak seraya meninggalkan ruang makan dan bergegas menuju kampus

~~~~~ beberapa menit kemudian~~~~~~

"mereka sudah berangkat yeobo?"tanya onew sambil membalik-balikan halaman Koran yang sedang ia baca

" Ne….. waeyo?" tanya key

" Anniyo…." Balas key

" Kalau begitu aku lanjutkan memasak dulu ya"

" Ne….."

" Yeobo….." panggil onew mesra sambil melingkarkan tanganya di pinggul key

" Waeyo?" tanya key yang lagi asik menggoreng ayam

" Aku pengen melakukan seperti yang di lakukan taemin pada minho tadi"

" lakukan apa?" jawab key judes

" Ah,, kau ini…. Pura-pura lupa apa memang lupa sieh?" seru onew ketus

" Aish…. Kau ini,,, aku benar-benar lupa,lagian apa kau tak lihat,aku ini sedang menggoreng ayam goreng kesukaanmu, apakah kau tak senang aku memasakkan masakan ke sukaanmu?"

" Aish… yang ini lebih penting dari ayam goreng tau" tegas onew sambil merengek-rengek

" Mwo….? Jadi ada yang lebih penting dari ayam goreng" tanya key bingung

" Ne….. ayolah yeobo,,, aku sudah gak tahan nieh…." *noel2 dagunya key*

" Sudah ah…. Aku tak mengerti dengan maksudmu itu….. OMO…. Lihat ini ayam gorengnya jadi gosongkan" jawab key sambil menunjukkan ayam goreng yang gosong pada onew

" Yeobo…"

Hampir lima menit onew merengek-rengek di dekat key,tapi key tetap saja tidak menghiraukankan nampyeonnya itu. Karena kesal akhirnya onew meninggalkan dapur dan pergi menuju ruang keluarga untuk main game,menghilangkan rasa kekesalannya.

~~~~~~ 2 hari kemudian(malam hari)~~~~~

Tok..tok…tok….. terdengar suara pintu di ketok dari luar

" ya tunggu sebentar" jawab sang pemilik rumah

" OMO….. jagiya" panggil taemin setelah tau siapa yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya

" Aku datang untuk menemanimu malam ini membuat tugas" jawab minho *ow… minho romantis sekale….^.^ *

" Ne….. ayo jagiya silahkan masuk" taemin mengajak minho masuk

" appa dan ummamu mana jagi?" tanya minho sambil melihat photo yeojachingunya yang di pajang di buffet ruang tamu

" Appa dan umma ku ada di tuch di kamar" balas taemin sambil melanjutkan tugas yang belum kelar

Minho pun menemani yeojachingu membuat tugas sambil menonton pertandingan bola INA vs Malaysia #author: minho…. Dukung Indonesia ya…..

minho selalu menemani taemin dalam membuat tugas, maklum minho dan taemin beda jurusan jadi mereka selalu menemani satu sama lain jika ada kegiatan ataupun tugas-tugas yang di berikan oleh dosen mereka. Hampir dua jam lebih minho setia menemani taemin sambil terus mantengin jagoan-jagoannya berlaga di lapangan hijau.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah kamar….

_Mmmmppph…..ah…ahh..ahhh… uh,,uh,,uh,,…_. Ayo yeobo cepetin masukinnya,dah gak tahan nieh….

" jagi…. Sepertinya suara itu,suara ummamu" tanya minho memastikan

" Ne,, jagi.." jawab taemin santai

" Mwo?" seru minho kaget

" Kenapa kau kaget seperti itu jagi…. Aku sudah sering mendengar umma seperti itu, malah setiap 2 hari sekali suara umma yang merdu serta mesra itu keluar dari peraduannya" seru taemin sambil tetap mengerjakan tugasnya

Minho pun mendekati taemin,hingga wajah mereka kini sudah sangat dekat bahkan bibir merekapun hampir bersentuhan

" Jagi…. Mau aku ajari seperti itu?" bisik minho di telinga taemin *watados*

" kau tak usah mengajari ku jagi…. " seru taemin

" jadi… kau tak mau aku mengajarimu" tanya minho sedih

" Ne…. lagian aku tak perlu belajar,,,,, dengarkan ini…mmmmppph,,,, ah,,,ah,,ah,,, sssshhhhhhh…a..a..a..…..uh..…" taemin memperagakan suara yang sering ia dengarkan dari ummanya seraya menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya

" OMO…. Jagiya… syukurlah kau sekarang sudah bertambah besar" tegas minho pada taemin seraya menampakkan puppy eyesnya

" MWo? Jadi selama ini aku belum gede gitu?" tanya taemin polos

" heheehhe,, bukan itu maksudku jagi" jawab minho sambil memeluk taemin

" Jagiya… aku sesak napas nieh" tegas taemin sambil melepaskan pelukan minho

" Mianhe…."

" sudah malam ini,sebaiknya kau pulang"

" Ne…..kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya" jawab minho sambil mengecup bibir taemin

" Annyeong…"

" Annyeong…. Hati-hati ya " seru taemin sambil melambaikan tangannya pada minho

**Minho P.O.V**

Aku sudah berjanji pada taemin untuk menemaninya membuat tugas malam kenakan kaos billabong kesukaanku, ku tata rambutku dengan gaya jingkrak dan ku semprotkan parfum _Casablanca _ke seluruh tubuh serta kaosku agar wangi. Sebelum berangkat ku sempatkan bercermin di kaca memastikan penampilanku malam ini seperfect mungkin *cie… mau nyari perhatian calon mertua nieh*

" So perfect" jawab ku sambil merapikan rambut yang agak sedikit berantakan

Setelah semuanya beres,bergegas aku mengambil kunci motor yang ku letakkan di depan komputer dan mengidupkan mobilku.

Akhirny aku pun sampai di depan pintu yeojachinguku, perasaan deg-degan pun muncul padahal aku sudah seringdatang ke rumah ini. Ku pastikan lagi dandanan ku sebelum mengetuk pintu.

" malam ini aku sangat tampan" jawab ku sambil melihat wajahku di cermin yang sering ku bawa

Tok..tok..tok… aku mengetuk pintu

" ya tunggu sebentar" terdengar suara sang pemilik rumah ini

" Minho…." Panggil suara pemilik rumah itu

" Aku datang untuk menemanimu malam ini membuat tugas" jawabku se romantic mungkin

"Ne….. jagiya silahkan masuk" ajak taemin,yeojachingu ku

Sesaat rumah ini sangat sepi padahal waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, hanya ada aku dan taemin sedangkan umma dan appanya entah berada di mana mereka.

" appa dan ummamu mana jagi?" tanya ku sambil melihat photo-photo yeojachingu ku

" Appa dan umma ku ada di tuch di kamar" balas taemin sambil melanjutkan tugasnya

Aku pun dengan setia menemani taemin melanjutkan membuat tugas yang di berikan oleh dosenya sambil menonton jagoan-jagoanku dari Indonesia melawan Malaysia di lapangan hijau *wah…. Minho ternyata dukung Indonesia ^^*

Sesaat suasana biasa-biasa saja, sampai terdengar suara yang memecahkan suasana

_Mmmmppph…..ah…ahh..ahhh… uh,,uh,,uh,,…_. Ayo yeobo cepetin masukinnya,dah gak tahan nieh….

Suara yang berasal dari kamar tersebut sontak membuatku terkejut,, aku pun memberanikan diri bertanya pada taemin

" jagi…. Sepertinya suara itu,suara ummamu" tanya ku

" Ne,, jagi.." jawab taemin santai

Ku lihat tak ada wajah kaget sedikit pun yang terlintas di wajah bening yeojachingu itu, ia masih asik mengerjakan tugasnya tanpa menghiraukan aku yang agak sedikit terkeujut setelah mendengar suara tersebut

" Mwo?" jawabku meyakinkan apa yang telah aku dengar

" Kenapa kau kaget seperti itu jagi…. Aku sudah sering mendengar umma seperti itu, malah setiap 2 hari sekali suara umma yang merdu serta mesra itu keluar dari peraduannya" seru taemin sambil tetap mengerjakan tugasnya

Entah roh apa yang memasuki raga ku, tiba-tiba ku dekati taemin hingga wajah kami sangat dekat, serta bibir kami hampir bersentuhan.

" Jagi…. Mau aku ajari seperti itu?" bisik ku ke telinganya tanpa basa-basi

" kau tak usah mengajari ku jagi…. " seru taemin

" jadi… kau tak mau aku mengajarimu" tanya ku

Setelah mendengarkan itu, ada sedikit perasaan sedih dalam lubang hatiku yang paling dalam,ternyata yeojachinguku yang hampir 5 tahun ku pacari itu ternyata tak ingin melakukannya bersamaku.

" Ne…. lagian aku tak perlu belajar,,,,, dengarkan ini…mmmmppph,,,, ah,,,ah,,ah,,, sssshhhhhhh…a..a..a..…..uh..…" taemin memperagakan suara yang sering ia dengarkan dari ummanya seraya menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya

"OMO…. Jagiya… syukurlah kau sekarang sudah bertambah besar" jawab ku seraya menunjukkan puppy eyes andalanku

" MWo? Jadi selama ini aku belum gede gitu?" tanya taemin polos

" heheehhe,, bukan itu maksudku jagi" jawabku kikuk

Langsung saja ku peluk dia,, aku merasa sangat senang sekaligus bangga, ternyata taemin yang polos itu, sudah bisa menirukan bahkan melakukan hal yang sama sekali tak pernah ku pikirkan. Aku tak perlu susah2 lagi mengajarkan dia kataku dalam hati sambil senyum2 gak jelas. *ih,,,,minho mesum deh*. Karena terlalu senang, ku peluk ia dengan erat,,,, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang tak di undang hadir dalam adegan romantis kami. Entah mengapa celana ku sangat sesak, kemudian ku rasakan dengan hati-hati… Aigo….. adikku bangun,,, seru ku dalam hati,mudah2an taemin tidak merasakannya pikirku was-was.

" Jagiya… aku sesak napas nieh" tegas taemin sambil melepaskan pelukan ku

" Mianhe" jawabku sambil memperhatikan raut wajah taemin

" Syukurlah, sepertinya ia tak merasakannya" tegasku dalam hati

" sudah malam ini,sebaiknya kau pulang" Taemin menyuruhku pulang

"Ne…..kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya" jawabku sambil mengecup bibirnya yang mungil itu.

" Annyeong"

" Annyeong,,,, hati-hati ya" seru taemin sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arahku

TBC…

Hehehehehe,,,, mianhe kalau ceritanya agak gaje gimana gitu…..

Comment ya…

Don't forget about it,, and don't be silent reader… *author yang bnyak maunya*

Gomawo…. ^.^V


	2. Chapter 2

2Min VS OnKey part 2 (ending)

Author : park Ryeomin

Cast : All member SHINee, Victoria f(x)

Genre: Romance

Desclaimer: Shinee adalah milik SME, tapi suatu saat akan menjdi milik saya hehehe #mupeng

Summary : kisah asmara antar minho dan taemin yang harus diuji, salah satunya ujian'a adalah kisah asmara kedua orang tua taemin

Hai…hai…..hai…..

Balik lagi di acara who wants to be a milioner…*kok jadi ngaco gini sieh?*,, yang benar tuch balik lagi ma author ryeomin yang cute… ^^#reader: sok C.U.T.E

Nie part yang ke 2,, mudah-mudahan readers gak bosen yang bacanya,,, biar gak ke lamaan nunggu langsung aja dah kita liat TKP… *bergaya ala parto di OVJ*

Capcuz….

~~~~~~ ke esokan harinya~~~~~

ruang makan

" Annyeong hasimika umma,appa" sapa taemin

" Annyeong "

" hmhm….. sandwish,,, makanan kesukaanku" seru taemin sambil melahap makanan ke sukaannya itu

" Taem…. " panggil key

" Ne umma"

"tadi malam minho maen kesini ya?" tanya key

" Ne…. waeyo?" tanya taemin balik

" Anniyo,,, hanya ingin memastikan saja"

"Ngapain dia datang kesini" onew ikut juga dalam percakapan tersebut

"ah appa,,, kayak gak tau aja sieh" tegas taemin sambil menyenggol tangan onew

" Aigo,,,, jadi kalian melakukan itu,, sama yang kayak kami lakukan tadi malam?" seru onew mempertegas pernyataan anaknya

" ih… appa apaan sieh… appa otak yadong aja nieh di bawa" seru taemin kesel

"fiuh….. jadi bukan itu ya?" desah onew

" Aish,,,,, appa /

" hehehehe mianhe taemin… appa hanya bercanda^^" jawab onew sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tak gatal

" he,, kalian ini sedang memperebutkan apa sieh? panggil key

"Anniyo yeobo,,hanya masalah sepele saja" jawab onew

" Kau tau kan kalau dimeja makan itu,kita gak boleh berantem," ucap key *istri ya bijak,,,hohoho ^.^

"Apa kau tak suka masakan buatan ku ya? Tanya key sambil memandangi masakan yang telah ia masak

" ann-iyo yeobo ak-"

Belum sempat onew meneruskan perkataannya, sang istri terlebih dahulu telah mengalirkan butir-butir air mata kesedihannya *author lebay mode:on"

"HUAAAA…..suamiku tercinta ternyata tak pernah menyukai masakannku"teriak key

" ANDWE…." Teriak onew balik

" sampai kapan pun aku akan selalu menyukai masakanmu sayang,,apapun yang terjadi" ucap onew sambil berlutut di hadapan key *ow,,,, so sweet*

" tapi kenapa kau bilang,kau tak menyukai masakan buatanku" tanya key

"kapan aku bilang seperti itu syang" kata onwe sambil mengusap rambut key

"WOI….SAMPAI KAPAN KALIAN MAU BERMESRAAN SEPERTI ITU" ucap taemin kesel

*author: bilang aja kalau cemburu,,,

#Taemin: ya,, aku cemburu,,,, mino oppa,,,bogoshipo *nyium foto mino

"umma,,appa,,aku berangkat kuliah dulu ya,,,,," ucap taemin yang masih kesel melihat tingkah laku umma dan appanya itu

" hati-hati ya sayang" jawab key seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya menghantarkan kepergian anaknya sambil terus bermsraan dengan onew tanpa menghiraukan tetangga mereka yang dibuat cemburu oleh mreka ^^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ kampus~~~~~~~~~~

" Jagiya…" teriak minho

" waeyo? Sepertinya kau tak sehat" tanya minho sambil meletakkan tangannya ke kening taemin

"kau tak demam" ucap minho

"ada apa?" tanya minho khawatir pada taemin yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja tanpa menghiraukan namjachingunya

" Aku cemburu… " jawab taemin kesel sambil mengepal kedua tangannya

" Pada siapa jagi? Pada ku ya?,,,mianhe jagi tapi aku gak suka ma yuri noona kok… dia yang nyari2 aku jagi….. cinta ku hanya padamu " ucap minho panjang lebar

"Jadi… selama ini kamu deket2 gitu ama yuri ounnie… jadi yang dikatakan ma jonghyun oppa semuannya benar… dasar playboy" jelas taemin

" Mianhe jagi,,,, cintaku hanya buatmu" jawab minho sambil mengejar taemin

" kejar saja yuri ounnie,,, jangan mengejarku lagi"

" jagi… jangan ngomong seperti itu "

" Sudah…jangan mengejarku lagi,,hari ini aku ada mata kuliah" jawab taemin sambil menampakkan wajah evilnya yang ia pelajari dari oppanya,kyu

" JAGI…." Teriak minho pada taemin yang terus pergi tanpa mengiraukan penjelasan dari minho

" Aish,,,,,,," pekik minho smbil menedang bak sampah

**AAAAWWWWWWW SAKIT….**

~~~~~~~ ruang kelas minho~~~~~

Minho P.O.V

Akhirnya terbongkar juga rahasia ku yang sudah ku pendan hampir selam 2 bulan. Tak kusangka rahasia yang sudah sangat rapat aku tutup dari taemin terbongkar dengan mudahnya. Aish,,,, mengapa nasibku hari ini harus sesial ini pekik ku. dan sekarang taemin malah membenciku dan tak mau bicara denganku. *Derita lo….sapa suruh jadi orang polos bnget…#plakkkk di gampar flamers

"Annyeonghaseo" sapa vic songsaenim

"annyeong" jawab kami serempak

" baiklah hari ini ibu akan memberikan materi tentang reproduksi" jawab vic songsaenim

" Ne,,," jawab seluruh mahasiswa yang ada di ruangan ini termasuk aku seraya membuka buku catatan kami

" Mino…. Waeyo? Seprtinya kau sedang tidak enak badan" tanya jonghyun

" Aku tak bisa berkosentrasi nieh" jawab minho sambil mengaruk-garukkan kepalanya

" waeyo?" tanya jonghyun balik

" Taemin,,, dia sudah tau rahasia kita,,," jawab minho lesu sambil mencorat-coret buku catatanya dan menuliskan nama taemin

" rahasia yang mana?"

" rahasia kalau yuri noona pernah mengejarku dan taemin berpikir kalau aku juga suka pada noona itu"

" WHAT….."

PLAK GEDEBAG GEDEBUG…

" aw… sakit tau,mengapa kau menonjokku" tanya jonghyun sambil mengusap-nguap kepalanya

" kalau ngomong itu jangan keras-keras tau"

"hehehe,,,mianheyo" jawab jonghyun nyengir ^.^

" Aku punya cara yang ampuh biar taemin bisa memaafkan mu" ucap jonghyun

"Apa itu?" tanya minho antusias

"sini aku bisikin" jawab jonghyun sambil meletakkan bibir dan tanganny ke telinga minho berharap agar tak mendengar pembicaraan mreka"

**Sssstttttt,,,,nnnyyyyiiiunngggggg,,,nnyyiingggg,,,,** *nada berbisik ala minjong(minho jonghyun)*

" Bagaimana,,, ideku bagus kan" bisik jonghyun

"Tapi….. aku belum pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya dengan taemin,,, bagaimana kalau ia marah denganku,,, trus kalau dia memutuskan hubungan ini bagaimana? Aku takut ."ucap ku

"aish,,,kau ini penakut sekali… percaya sajalah padaku ini ide yang paling mujarab di seluruh dunia loh,ini akan membuat taemin melupakan segalanya…percaya padaku"

*author: **harap jangan meniru adegan ini…. Berbahaya**

#jonghyun: maksudnya berbahya apa thor? Gak ngerti gua… .

" Ah,,,percayalah…. "

"lalu aku harus melakukan hal ini kapan? Malam hari atau di siang bolong?"

" lebih bangus di malam hri…. Biar suasananya gimana gitu….."

**EEEHHHEEMMMM…**

" aish,,, kalian ini menggangu kami saja… sudah dengarkan saja penjelas vic songsaenim setelah itu beritau kami" jawab jonghyun pada suara yang empat menggangu keasikannya dengan minho

EEEHHHHMMMMMMM…..

" kau ini tidak dengar perkataanku ya,,,sudah sana,,,dengarkan saja vic songsaenim jangan ganggu keasikan kami" pekik jonghyun sambil melepaskan tangan pemilik suara yang telah menggangunya

" Jonghyun~~nnie….." panggil ku

" Waeyo?"

" itu… " jawab ku sambil menunjuk-menunjuk sesoarang yang berada di belakang jonghyun

Jonghyun pun melihat keadaan sekitar,ia bingung karena semua teman-teman memandang ke arahnya tanpa berkata apapun,karena penasaran jonnghyun pun menoleh kebelakang dan….

" Vic songsaenim…."

" SUDAH AKU BILANG…KALIAN TIDAK ADA YANG BOLEH MENGOBROL SAAT AKU SEDANG MENJELASKAN….." *wah vic ounn bisa juga ya ngbentak orang ^^*

" SEKARANG KALIAN KELUAR DARI RUANGAN INI DAN BERDIRI DILUAR DENGAN SATU KAKI, ARRASO"

"ne songsaenim" jawab kami seraya berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan

" semua ini karena ulahmu" pekik ku

" mengapa kau menyalahkanku,,bukannya kau juga yang menginginkan aku memberitaumu tentang ide itu" tegas jonghyun balik

" ya sudahlah,,,nasi sudah menjadi bubur" jawabku terbata-bata sambil terus menyeimbangkan badanku yang hanya bertumpu dengan satu kaki. Sedangkan tanganku sudah membentuk tanda X menghiasi kedua telingaku.

~~~~~~~ beberapa jam kemudian~~~~~~~

" Akhirnya jam vic songsaenim kelar juga,,,, dah pegal-pegal nieh seluruh tubuhku" desah jonghyun

" Ne,,, aku juga" jawab ku menimpali

"eh… mino,,,sepertinya itu taemin" jelas jonghyun sambil menunjukkan kearah seorang yeoja yang sedang berjalan

" ow,,,ya itu benar taemin….. tapi dia mau kemana ya?" tanya ku

" Sepertinya ia mau ke lapangan basket" jawab jonghyun menerka-nerka

" apa ku susul saja dia ya?" tanya ku

" Ne,,, sebaiknya kau susul saja dia,,,, kelarkan masalahmu dengannya jangan sampai kalian bertengkar karena slah paham…*ow,,, jonghyun kau bijaksana sekkaaalllleeeeee*

" kalau begitu aku susul dia dulu ya…. Gomawo jonghyun~nnie atas nasehatmu" ucapku sambil menepuk bahunya dan pergi menyusul taemin

Taemin P.O.V

Hari ini semua orang membuatku kesel,,gak appa,umma dan sekarang namjachingu ku yang menusuk hatiku dari belakang sakit sekali rasanya,, dan sampai jam segini pun ia tak mencariku. Padahal sebelumnya ia selalu menunnguku disini, di lapangan basket tempat kami pertama kali bertemu. Apa aku terlalu jahat padanya? Tanya ku dalam hati sambil menerawang langit-langit biru dan mencari sisa-sisa kenangan ku bersama minho. Ku dapati sebuah bola basket yang duduk manis di dekatku,,sepertinya ia menginginkan ku untuk memaninnkannya. Kuputuskan untuk bermain basket untuk melupakan rasa kekesalannku hari ini.

" ye… akhirnya masuk juga" jawabku kegirangan

" fiuh,,,, udara hari ini panas sekali,,, lebih baik aku beristirahat sejenak" ucap ku sambil membersihkan butiran-butiran keringat yang memenuhi wajah serta leherku

" Ini…" sesorang memberikan air mineral padaku

" Thanks" ucapku sambil menoleh pada orang yang telah berbaik hati memberikan air untukku

" Minho…." Panggil ku

" Kau capek" tanyanya

" Ne…." jawabku canggung

" Mianheyo….." ucap minho

Sejenak aku terdiam seribu bahasa,,, entah mengapa aku tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun padanya,,, belum pernah aku rasakan perasaan canggung seperti ini dengannya. Padahal sudah lima tahun aku menjalin cinta dengannya, marah,rindu,cemburu sudah sering aku alami bersamanya. Tapi mengapa baru pertama kali aku meraskan rasa cemburu yang amat sangat? Apa mungkin karena dulu minho pernah deket dengan yuri noona makanya aku secemburu ini dengannya? Tuhan aku tak suka keadaan ini…. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Isak ku

"Aku tau kau marah padaku,,,, aku juga tau kau paling tidak suka di bohongin,,tapi jujur jagi,,aku sama sekali tak pernah menyukai yuri noona,,,, " jawab minho

" Lalu mengapa kau sembunyikan hal ini padaku?" tanya ku

" a—ku ta—kut jika kau marah padaku jika kau tau noon itu pernah mencariku,,, aku taku kau menjauhiku" jawab minho

" Jagi…" panggil minho padaku sambil memegang kedua pundaku

"dengarkan aku,,, " jawab minho sambil memegang wajahku dan mendekatkan ke wajhnya

**CHU…..~~**

Tiba-tiba kurasakan sesuatu yang basah menekan bibirku,, lembut,, ya ternyata sesuatu yang lembut itu adalah bibir namjachinguku, minho. Kurasakan ketulusan di setiap kecupan serta nafas yang ia berikan padaku.. ketulusan yang selama lima tahun ia berikan padaku tanpa berkurang sedikitpun. Kasih sayang serta perhatian yang ia berikan padaku telah menjadi satu dalam kecupan yang ia berikan padaku,, bibir kamipun saling bergulat dan menikmati rasa yang belum pernah kami rasakan sebelumnya,perlahan-lahan lidahnya pun masuk dan mengintai seluruh yang ada di dalam mulutku. Damai,itulah perasaan yang saat ini aku rasakan dengannya.

" Taemin saranghae" ucap minho lembut

" Nado saranghae" ucapku balik

" would you marry me?" tanya minho sambil memegang sebuah cincin yang berukiran 2min

"Ne…" jawabku

Minho pun melingkarkan cincin itu kejari manisku dan kami pun berpelukan

*author: aku kok gak di ajak,,,,,, pengen…. .

# 2min: ish…. Gak sudi…

*author: hhuuaaaaa,,,,kalian tega sekali pada author yang cute ini

#2min: sok c.U.T.E

Tiba-tiba jonghyun datang dan bernyanyi ala sunbaenya,super junior

Would you marry me? Naui modeun nareul hamgge haejullae?

" tuh kan bener,,apa aku bilang ide ini pasti sangat mujarab kan…." Timpal jonghyun

"Gomawo jonghyun,,,berkat idemu sekarang aku dan taemin bersatu kembali" Jawab minho

"hehhe,,,, sudah sehrusnya aku membantumu sebagai seorang teman" ucap jonghyun sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya,menyembunyikan wajah merahnya

" jagi…. Ayo kita pulang aku sudah tak sabar ingin memberitahukan hal ini pada umma dan appa" jawab ku

" Ne…"

~~~~~ rumah~~~~~~~~

kamar

" yeobo…" panggil onew

" Ne…." jawab key sambil membolak-balikkan majalhnya

" kau tau,, taemin pernah berkata padaku tentang…"

" tentang apa?" tanya key

" Dia pengen punya adik lagi" bisik onew

" Mwo? Adik? Tapi aku kasihan juga padanya,, ia tak punya teman untuk di ajak maen di rumah" ucap key

" ne…..itulah sebabnya ia pengen punya adik" jawab onew semangat

" jadi… mau sekarang buatnya?" tanya onew inconnect

" Kau yakin sekarang?" tanya key memperjelas pernyataan onew

" Ne,,, aku sudah tak tahan,,,lagian kasian juga kan kalau taemni harus menunggu lama-lama" jelas onew

" Baiklah yeobo,,, tunggu disini ya aku ganti baju dulu" ucap key

" ne… jangan lama-lama ya yeobo" tegas onew yang menunngu di tempat tidur

~~~~~10 menit kemudian~~~~

" Yeobo…." Panggil key

"OMO…. O.o you're so beautiful honey,so sexy" jawab onew sok berbahasa inggris

" artinya apa sayang?"

GUBBRRRAAAAKKKK… *ckckckck key gak ngerti bahasa inggris ya? #plak… digampar locket

" Kamu sungguh cantik yeobo,,sangat sexy"

"oh,,,itu toh artinya,," ucap key

" kita mulai sekarang?" tanya onew *ishhh onew gitu dehhh*

" yupz…" timpal key

Saat akan memulai aksinya,,tiba-tiba pasangan ini di kejutkan dengan suara yang taka sing lagi di telinga mreka….

"UMMMA,,,, APPPAAA…. TAEMIN PULANG…."

" wah anaku udah pulang" tegas key sambil bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari menuju tempat taemin…

Karena rencananya gagal berantakan gara-gara ulah taemin,,onew pun berteriak

"**TAEMIN….. MENGAPA KAU HARUS PULANG SECEPAT INI…."**

Fiuh,,,, akhirnya nie ff selesai juga,,,,

Butuh perjuangan yang sangat…sangat…sangt… keras deh..*author lebay*

Mianhe readers kalau ff ini gaje,,karena dari awal sudah gaje….

Jangan lupa REVIEW yaw….

Gomawo…..^^


End file.
